Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,591, provides aqueous hard surface cleaners with nonionic surfactants, ammonium EDTA, and an organic solvent.
Choy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,342 provides an aqueous hard surface cleaner containing solvent and a semipolar nonionic surfactant, buffered to a pH greater than 6.5.
Graubart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,984, provides a cleaning composition containing a quaternary ammonium compound component, a nonionic surfactant, and a glycol ether component, with optional chelators.
Sokol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,016, provides aqueous cleaning compositions containing one or more nonionic surfactants, nitrogen containing salts of nitrilotriacetic acid or an alkylene polyamine polycarboxylic acid, and water, wherein the composition is substantially free of sodium ions.
Garabedian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,245 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,807, provides an aqueous hard surface cleaner containing an alkanol or alkylene glycol ether, a surfactant selected from amphoteric, nonionic, and anionic surfactants or mixtures thereof; and an effective amount of a nitrogenous buffer. To avoid streaking, sodium ions are avoided and the amount of surfactant is kept to a minimum.
Garabedian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,423, provides an aqueous hard surface cleaner containing an alkanol or alkylene glycol ether, a nonionic surfactant, and an effective amount of a nitrogenous buffer.
Black, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,452 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,022, provides an aqueous rinsing solution composition and a method of use of the same without scrubbing or wiping, wherein the composition contains a nonionic surfactant having an HLB of 13 or less, a chelating agent, and optionally an alcohol and/or ammonium hydroxide and/or morpholine.